heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Athos (BBC)/Synopsis
' Synopsis' for Athos from the BBC series, The Musketeers Before the Series Athos was the Comte de la Fère, inheriting the title from his father and he lived at de la Fere with his younger brother. Athos was once betrothed to a woman called Catherine, but instead, he fell in love with Milady de Winter (who introduced herself as Anne to him.) They married each other and lived in a house near Paris. However, after he learned she killed Thomas, he had her executed. Before he could watch the hanging, Athos left the area, left unaware that she survived the attempt. He never returned home based on the painful memories and eventually joined the king's Regiment of Musketeers, where he became friends with fellow Musketeers, Aramis and Porthos. Series 1 Friends and Enemies Athos first appeared in the pilot episode, "Friends and Enemies," suffering from a hangover and went to a tavern that Porthos was playing cards at with the Red Guard Dujon . A fight ensues between the two oh, and Athos knocks the guard out before he can do any more damage to Porthos. However, Athos realizes Aramis is not among them and asks where Aramis is. However, Athos quickly realizes that he is with his mistress, Adelle. They catch Aramis escaping through her window . As they chastise Aramis for being with her again, the three musketeers are summoned by their captain, Treville who tells them to investigate the disappearance of Musketeer Cornet, who was delivering something important that Athos and the others don't know about. The trio find out that corner never made it to his destination and go to report it to Treville. However, they are interrupted when a young man enters the Musketeers Garrison, accusing Athos of killing his father. The two men duel each other, but Athos fights in a way that won't harm the younger man. Athos easily overpowers d'Artagnan and tells him to cease the fight, and says he never killed d'Artagnan's father and refuses to fight him any longer. However, D'Artagnan continues fighting Athos, Aramis and Porthos until Constance intervenes. Athos tells her they weren't going to kill d'Artagnan. After the small Battle, Athos is suddenly placed under arrest for robbery and murder. Before he is taken away, Athos tells d'Artagnan that he did not kill Alexandre and that someone else is responsible. However, since they cannot prove it, Athos is sentenced to death by King Louie. Luckily, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove that Athos is innocent. As he leaves to get his cuffs off, Athos silently thanks D'Artagnan for proving his innocence. they welcomed him into their team in the Musketeers until he can get his commission from the King. At the end, Athos and the other musketeers retreat to the tavern, where Athos drinks until he gets drunk, thinking back at his wife, Anne, unaware she is still alive. "Sleight of Hand" Athos and the other Musketeers seemingly trick D'Artagnan into entering a duel with a Red Guard, it is this is all a ploy as to get D'artagnan into Vadim's criminal gang. Over the course of the episode, Athos slowly begins to trust D'Artagnan. However, during his and the Inseparables conversation with Treville, Athos says that one of them should have gone instead, since D'Artagnan is not ready for the job but Treville points out that they would have been easily recognized. Athos later joins the Queen Anne to the prison where d'Artagnan is being held and goes to check in on the young man when Athos comes across a prison break and is confused why D'Artagnan had joined them. Constance approaches Athos with news D'Artagnan came to her house. After he tells the Inseperables that the leader of the bandits hopes to kill the King and Queen, Athos decides for D'Artagnan that his part of their plan is over and they'll take it from there, expressing that it is too dangerous. However, d'Artagnan manages to convince Athos that he still needs to return or Vadim will know he's gone. During Vadim's plan, the musketeers realize he isn't trying to kill the King and Queen but rob the royal family. Athos confronts Vadim with Aramis and Porthos and realizes that d'Artagnan is missing. However, he appears to Athos, Aramis and Porthos alive and having mortally wounded Vadim. The Musketeers confront Vadim but he dies of his injuries. "Commodities" Athos meets up with Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos at a harbour, there to arrest Emile Bonnaire, a secret slave trader. A small fight ensues between several others who are out to get Bonnaire and the Musketeers but they manage to fight them off. Bonnaire feigns gratitude but to the point, Athos announces that he and his friends are there to arrest him and take him back to Paris. On the way back home, they provide Bonnaire with several perks in order to accommodate him. Aramis notices that they are being followed and alerts Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan that men in black from the inn are pursuing them. They make their stand at a nearby piece of land, fighting off several of the men who work for Emile's old partner but the fight is called off. Afterwards, the musketeers are introduced to Paul Meunier, whose men they were fighting with earlier. Athos warns him not to fight them, as Bonnaire will face justice when he gets to Paris and promises to Meunier to have Bonnaire answer to the wrongdoings that Meunier had suffered. Athos failed to realize that during the fight, Porthos is wounded and could die if his wound is not treated properly. At first, Athos wants to continue to Paris but after Aramis angrily confronts his best friend and ask if he even cares about Porthos. Athos gives in and takes them to a manor he used to live in with his younger brother. During their stay, Athos continues having memories of himself being in love with Milady de Winter when they were younger. Haunted by the flashbacks, Athos orders the remaining Musketeers to return to Paris while visiting his friend Remi, but finds his corpse. Returning to the mansion, Athos continues drinking until he is drunk. Milady appears to Athos, who is shocked to see her still alive. After hearing D'Artagnan, Milady leaves Athos to burn in the mansion she set on fire. D'Artagnan saves Athos in the nick of time and revives his friend. Athos finally reveals to D'Artagnan something he never told anyone: that he had his wife killed, which leaves the younger man silenced. On their way back to Paris, Athos spots the Spanish man and tells D'Artagnan that he will deal with the Spaniard. He also asks D'Artagnan to never speak of the incident again or what he told him and his friend promises. The Inseparables later trick Bonnaire into being arrested by the Spanish man that Athos met with earlier. ("Commodities") The Good Soldier Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis were in attendance for the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. He noticed Aramis was upset, who was remembering the attack on Savoy five years earlier. An assassination attempt on the Duke was made by Marsac, a former fellow Musketeer. Treville asked them what happened, with D'Artagnan (pressured by keeping a secret for Aramis), revealed the assassin got away. Athos noticed that Aramis and D'Artagnan were acting strangely, leading the two men to reveal that Aramis and D'Artagnan captured the assassin and that he was Marsac. Sis learned that one of the attackers on Savoy had a long scar wound. They all found out that Treville had something to do with the attack in the Musketeers. However, Athos refuses to believe word that Treville had nothing to do with this until they found evidence otherwise, but Aramis would not wait long enough. Athos was challenged by Victor and bested the Duke in combat. Treville reprimands Athos and orders him to apologize to the Duke. While he was doing so, Athos noticed that the Duke had a long scar (which was a description of one of the attackers from Marsac. Later, Christine came to the Garrison, asking for their help in finding Cluzet, a spy and learned the attack on the Musketeers at Savoy was to protect Christine, who was the spy in Spain. Athos and his friends went to help her. After Marsac was killed, Athos stood as the Savoy family. Before she left, the Duchess told Athos that despite everything, she still loved her husband, with him nodding in acknowledgement. "The Homecoming" After Porthos was accused of murdering a young man, Athos joins D'Artagnan and Aramis in visiting Porthos in prison and was confident that Porthos was not held responsible for it. Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan went out to find out who is responsible behind it to clear their friend and brother-in-arm's name. "The Exiles" "A Rebellious Woman" When a poor girl, Therese Dubois is accidentally killed by Louis and Anne's carriage, Athos and Aramis attempt to stop a robbery going on at the same time but the bandit manages to evade Athos and Aramis. After being caught up to speed, Athos leads Aramis, Porthos and D'Art to Ninon's salon, where Ninon hits on Athos, who wishes for Fleur Baudin. Taken in by Ninon, he agrees to meet her for a date. However, during their conversation, the Red Guards appear and begin going through Ninon's stuff when they find Fleur and several other young women in their nightgowns. Athos blames Ninon, believing she had been decieving him the whole time. During Ninon's trial, he notices that hise wife if in the court room as well, and begins lashing out at her. However, Aramis, Treville and Porthos hold Athos back from doing something rash. Eventually, Athos figures out that Sastini had poisoned the Cardinal from earlier. "The Challenge" "Knight Takes Queen" "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" In the series finale,Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan find a way to bring down Milady and Cardinal Richelieu. Athos drinks too much and hold Milady de winter hostage. He pretends to hate D'Artagnan and accidentally shoots him in the side. The next afternoon D'Artagnan shoots at Athos and pretends to kill him, and their plan begins to work. However, their plan slightly falls apart when Athos, Aramis and Porthos are told by Monsieur Bonacieux that Constance has turned up missing. Athos forbids Aramis and Porthos from telling D'Artagnan of Constance's disappear in fear that their friend will relapse in concentration and get himself killed. At that moment, a message from Richelieu is given to Aramis with a proposal: Gallagher's letter for D'Artagnan. Athos had them get Richelieu's confession and retrieve D'Artagnan After they deal with the Cardinal at the shows himself to the Milady, who is slightly taken aback that D'Artagnan did not shoot her husband. As Athos pulled a gun out to end Anne once and for all, she revealed that she kidnapped Constance and was holding her hostage, threatening to kill the young woman if Athos killed her. The four Musketeers banded together in rescuing Constance at the Abbey milady told them to meet her at. Though Athos and his friends are successful in killing their attackers, Milady holds Constance at gun point. Athos tells her to put the gun down and that it is all over. However, Constance manages to break free and rejoin her friends. Athos told Anne to get down on her knees as he prepared to execute her again. Aramis and Porthos attempt to convince Athos that this is wrong and that they should hand her over to the authorities. However, their leader blames himself for Milady's actions, believing it's his fault that he made her into the woman he thought she was and that her victims' blood is on his hands. However, after urgency from his friends, Athos spares Milady and tells her to leave for England or Spain or somewhere far away from France. He threatened to kill her without hesitation if he ever saw her face in Paris. Milady tells Athos that there'll never be true peace until they are both dead. After she departs, Athos finally lets go of her locket and leaves it in Paris. After the Queen announced her pregnancy, Athos knew that the child was Aramis and not the King's but didn't say anything to D'Artagnan and Porthos. Despite silencing the Cardinal, they are left with honor, and of course, each other. Series 2 "Keep Your Friends Close" "An Ordinary Man" "The Good Traitor" "Emilie" "The Return" "Through a Glass Darkly" "A Marriage of Inconvenience" "The Prodigal Father" "The Accused" "Trial and Punishment" Series 3 "Spoils of War" "The Hunger" "Brother in Arms" "The Queen's Diamonds" "To Play the King" "Death of a Hero" "Fool's Gold" "Prisoners of War" "The Prize" "We Are the Garrison" Athos and d'Artagnan confront Grimaud, who easily overpowers D'Artagnan and slashes his cheek. Seeing D'Artagnan wounded, Athos stopped him to confront Grimaud alone. During a small skirmish, Athos gains the upper hand and able to drown Grimaud. When d'Artagnan sees Athos next to Grimaud's body, Athos tells his firend that it is finally done. He is present at Anne's speech and later abdicates as captain of the Musketeers and passes it down to D'Artagnan, both to his shock and gratitude. Category:Character Synopsis